The Faces of Friendship
by Righty
Summary: Righty is having problems with the new girl, Mara. And so is mush but in a different situations. Can Righty handle Mara and her emotions for a certain Manhattan newsie all at once(that newsie not being mush). And can Mara survive NY?
1. Welcome to America

            So, I was headin' over to Manhattan in search of some companionship, when I noticed I was runnin' low on cash. So, I ambled on down to the market place to see who I could.relieve. The headlines had been lousy for the past month, and my improvements hadn't been tops either. I needed a fast fix. Someone else's preferably. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of dark curly hair. Standing just in front of me was a girl, obviously a foreigner, haggling with an Arabic man selling fish. Her pointed green eyes were sizing him up and down, blazing. Her flowing skirts of bright colors were handmade, and her accent was heavy. A Greek. I didn't mean to pickpocket her exactly.but when she bumped right into _me_, it seemed a God-given opportunity. Her moneybag fell easily from her wrist, and I thought I'd gotten away with it. When I turned to walk away, however, I found someone pulling on the back of my shirt. Turning, there were those big green eyes, snapping with anger. I put on my tough-guy face, daring her to say something, to accuse me. But she didn't. I could fight back (my right hook was famous all over New York), but I couldn't if she didn't ever START it. Finally, under her intense stare, I dropped my eyes to the street. One of the few blushes of my life burned across my cheeks; why do I feel guilty? She probably stole all that money from someone else anyway. 

            "I believe you have something of mine," she said softly. Without a word, or even looking up, I handed her the bag. It jingled as she pocked it. "Thank you." With that she turned and walked away. Whew, that was weird. And _close_. One word from that girl and I'd have ended up in the Refuge. She was sure mad enough.but she didn't say a word or make a fuss or anything. I can't believe I got cold feet like that. I should have at least denied it. Even if she knew I was lying. I usually talk rings around people till they're confused and just...walk away. O well. Turning on my heel, I abandoned the idea of pick-pocketing just now. I didn't feel like it anymore. Rubbing my last two bits together, I headed to Tibby's for a beer. As I turned the corner, the smell of grease and good cooking practically attacked me. Walking in, I plopped my money on the bar and ordered as much beer as it would buy, which wasn't much, I can tell you. From a corner, a familiar voice called out to me, 

            "What're ya doin' all the way in Manhattan, Righty? Shouldn't you be attendin' to the Bronx? Or have you lost your touch?" I smirked good-naturedly. Cowboy was always kidding me about the Bronx. 

"You wish, cow-face. You just don't like the competition. 'M I making you nervous?" 

"Almost, Righty. Almost. I'm afraid of that right hook, alright."

 "Wanna buy me another beer? I need it for my nerves." 

"What's got you on edge?" 

"I had a little run in at the market. This girl caught me pick pocketing her. Stared me down and everything.practically choked on her goddam eyeballs. Looked real mad like, but all she did was quietly ask me to return her moneybag. Didn't call the bulls or nothin'." 

"What she look like?" "A Greek. Looked fresh off the boat, really. Thick accent, not tall, and real curly hair. I'm talkin' wow curly. Shined kinda red-like." 

"I know the one. I see her sometimes.in fact, I saw her in here the other day. Applying for a waitress job I think. Call her Mara."

 "Mara." I tried the name on my tongue. It rolled right off, like honey. Plopping down on my right, Mush playfully punched my shoulder. 

"Hey beautiful." 

"Cut it out, Mush. I don't go for your type." 

"Damn! I'm strikin' out left and right today!" "Every day can't be your day, Mush." The chime of the bell on the door announced Race's arrival. Turning, I was about to shout my hello's when he sighed. LOUD. 

"Can you believe it? I bet on five different horses today-count 'em, FIVE-and lost ALL FIVE. Today is not my day." At least I wasn't the only one with money trouble. 

"Guess I won't be askin' you to spot me two bits then, Race," I kidded.

 "Like I'd lend it to you anyway!" 

"Anyone else with money trouble? Or is it just the two of us?" 

"What newsie doesn't have money trouble?" This from Mush. 

"Speaking of money, I need to go make some. Race, come sellin' with me, since we're both in need."

 "Money is my first love."  
  
*****Maras Point of View***** I was a little bit nervous for my first day of work. I was already on edge because of what had happened in the market place earlier this morning. Some smartass tomboy had tried to pick pocket me-back in Greece, it had happened to me so often, I was used to reacting to it. She acted rather oddly when I confronted her tho-like she wasn't used to being caught. Understandable, as she had considerable skill. I had, however, anticipated a more fiery result. At least a denial. The event had startled me. She was tall, at least five seven, probably taller, with pale blue eyes and pale skin. Her expressionless face was framed by dark hair-almost as dark as mine. As I made my way down to Tibby's, I tried to shake off the feeling of unwontedness that America impressed upon me. I yearned for the soft hills of Greece, the goats, the make-shift shacks that served as houses, the poverty, the worry.the familiarity of my home country. America is the land of opportunity, but to me it was only a dim substitute for the place I'd left. I wanted to cry, tears I'd suppressed for two weeks, because I'd been too brave to cry, and too scared. Now that the packing and the boat ride were over and things had calmed down, I had time to think. I could feel them, filling my chest, climbing up my throat, slinking into my eyes.I bit my lip to keep them back. Before I knew it I'd reached Tibby's. Taking a moment to get ahold of myself, I walked to the back door like I'd been instructed, put on a apron and went to see about who needed tending too. The manager, a tired, wish-washy guy, handed me a grungy notepad and shoved me into the seating area. Not a word of advice or anything. I suppose I should have been thankful I got the job at all, but a bit of kindness on my first day would have been appreciated. Around 3, when traffic slowed down a bit, I met these two very intriguing American boys. They told me they sold papers for a living. I could not see the advantages of so tedious a job, but they laughed at my concern for their future. Americans do not care for success. They care for fun and adventure. We Greeks, I told them, are not accustomed to throwing away opportunities like these you have in America. This made them laugh more, but I was not offended. The older one they called Cowboy. He desires to go west some day, but that day is not today or anytime soon. He had light hair, pretty eyes that focused on you and somehow made you feel like the only person in the room. I am unaccustomed to American frankness. The other boy, shorter than the first, is known as Mush. He had dark hair like mine, and curly also, but not as curly. Not nearly. He seemed much easier-going than Cowboy, and much more easily-excited, also. When I first walked out to take orders, he whistled at me. One of my freezing glances silenced him, but his eyes seem to always glow, no matter the situation. His energy affected me, and I spoke freely to them, tho in very broken English. Cowboy was much more nonchalant, but not uninviting. They told me of their frequent visits to Tibby's, and how many of the newsies often dined here also. Apparently, I'd secured a job at a very hot restaurant. Walking home, I smiled to myself. I would be getting to know this Cowboy and this Mush. Maybe America isn't quite so bad. 


	2. Making Friends

Righty:  
  
Race and I shared a very pleasant afternoon. The weather was nice, no birds crapped on us, and no tight-ass customers came back yellin' cause of false advertising. We'd sold all of our 150 papes, and split the profits 50-50; I was feeling generous. "We make a good team, Race. I like sellin' with you." "We do seem to move papes quickly, don't we? I wouldn't mind doing this again." "Me either. How's tomorrow?" "Tomorrow...tomorrow...nope, ain't got any partners lined up for tomorrow." "Ok, great. I'll just stay in Manhattan tonight. How 'bout a game of poker? You up for it? Gives me a chance to win all that money we just split right back." "I'm up for it all right. But you won't win. My poker face has fooled Spot Conlon many a time. You know how those Brooklanders are." "I hate that egotistical lap-boy! Let's don't talk about him. I'll get sick all over my pretty money." Back at the lodge, Cowboy and Mush told me of their run-in with the Greek girl I'd tried to pick pocked earlier. "She's actally really nice, Righty. Don't get all sore because she caught you. It's real class she didn't turn you in," Mush argued, when I declared I hated the sight of her. "I don't hate the sight of her," Jack laughed. "At all! And neither does Mush. You should have heard his jaw flapping...I thought it was going to fall right off. It was just anything to keep her talking." "She's somethin' alright. I wonder if she brought a guy over with 'er. I don't know about you, Cowboy, but I am definitely eating at Tibby's tomorrow. Around 3." "Shut up or I'll soak you both!" I yelled. I was in no mood to hear Mush rave about another bimbo girl he'd found.  
  
the next morning: (still Righty)  
  
"Get up, get up you lazy bums! Papes don't sell themselves! Skittery, you louse, get up and CARRY THAT BANNER! When you gotta work, you gotta work! Get UP, Mush!" Kloppman cries, just like every morning. At first I had no idea where I was. Who the hell was waking me up, Righty of the Bronx? Then I realized I wasn't in my burrow at all, but in Manhattan. Last night's poker game, I recalled, had been capital, though I lost almost $3 to Race. What can I say, I'm no match for his poker face and his good looks both. Splashing water on my face and throwing yesterday's clothes back on, I turned around to see Race smiling down at me, followed quickly by Mush and Specs. "Pocket feel any lighter this morning, Righty?" "Shut up you bum! I'll soak you!" "Calm down. Ready to go make some dough?" "Sure thing." Mush cut in here: "Race, where you eatin' lunch today? I'd highly recommend Tibby's; the new waitress is a looker!" "Thanks Mush, but me and Righty prefer a more...secluded scene." His devilish smile and the wink he gave me made my heart race, but never the less I cried, "Cut it out!"  
  
Mara:  
  
At 3, again Mush and Jack came to lunch at Tibby's. We shared many laughs, and ended up making plans to meet after my shift and go to a theatre nearby. They were good friends with the owner and star, Medda. Later that night, Jack and Mush lounged on the bar while I swept up. Locking the door behind me, we set out for my first night of fun in America. I had expressed worry that I would not be able to understand their theatres because I did not speak the language well enough. Mush promised (more than once) to explain anything that went over my head, and also to help me learn the language more solidly. As we neared the theatre, the air was thick with conversation and smelled of cheap perfume. "Jack, I been noticin' Race and Righty spendin' lots of time together these past two days. Don't seem to want company even. Makes me kinda wonder. Does it you?" "It does, Mush. It does. It gives me a weird feeling-Righty isn't the kind to be anyone's girl. Too independent like. And she's not from Manhattan; she'll eventually have to go back and it'll break poor Race's heart." I, being bored with this conversation involving people that were not known to me, used this pause to change the subject. "Are we nearing the theatre?" Mush looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'd forgotten about you." "Many thanks, gracious American." Jack, amused by my comment, laughed. "Ouch, Mush! That outta teach you some manners, lousy bum!" Mush, overlooking his own blunder, asked me, "Do you have any family in America?" "No, I have not. My mother and father, with my six siblings and my goat are still in Greece." "Six brothers and sisters? Your poor mother. And did you say goat?" "Yes, my family keeps a goat for its milk. He is one of our family too." "You must miss it," Jack said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was kidding, but his face showed concern for me. "Yes, Jack, I do. Miss it with my whole being. Greece is my country. But people like you make times bearable, at least." "Bearable?!" Mush exploded. "I'm takin' you to the theatre, ain't I?!" I could not help grinning. "Yes, Mush. Thank you." 


	3. Friendships blossum and Romance starts? ...

Righty:  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Scientists discover polka dots encourage mental growth! Extra! Extra!" "Race, that's the stupidest headline I've ever heard you make up." "I know, I know. I think I've shouted at least half of all the possible headlines ever." I was slightly taken aback when Race sold three papes with that stupid headline. "I'm hungry!" I moaned. "Yeah, it's almost 2. Wanna go to Tibby's?" "Naw, I've eaten there every day this week. Let's go somewhere else. How's Little Italy sound?" "Actually, Itallian food would just hit the spot." We turned and started walking to Little Italy. It was a nice day, and the sun shone merrily down on our heads. The breeze played with my hair and rustled our unsold papes. "I knew it wouldn't last," Race declared. "We all know how Jack is: he picks up a nice-lookin' gal-" "If that's what you wanna call 'er," Race interjected. "Sticks around for a while, but gets bored by the third week. Impossible to tie down." "That Sarah, though. She's not the brightest. I wonder if she knows yet." "I don't think so. I saw her not two days ago, when I went to eat dinner with David and his family. She kept smiling and looking out her window, expecting him to be there." "Dear me, she's worse than I thought." Race shook his head in disbelief, and began chewing on the end of his unlit cigar. "Has the break up affected Jack's and David's relationship any?" "Naw. As a matter of fact, it's taken their friendship to a whole new level." Finally, we got to Little Italy. As soon as I stepped in the door, I was glad we came. For one, neither of us knew anyone in the place. Perfect. The smells of good cooking and fresh spices were very appealing to my empty stomach, and the company wasn't too bad, either. The paintings on the wall were a little bit weird, some of which were just thousands of little brush strokes and some of which had odd-looking people, with eyes for mouths and such, but some were just regular paintings of lakes and ducks and a portrait of a young girl. We sat down in a cozy little corner. The table cloth was white lace, with a little vase. The waiter, a tall, skinny Italian, took our orders speedily, and left Race and I to our conversation.  
  
Later:  
  
Back in the Bronx, as I lay on my cot in the darkness, I couldn't stop smiling. Race is an amazingly sweet boy and we'd had a wonderful time together. We had very deep and meaningful conversations, several of which would have made me blush...if I weren't above such things. I hate compliments. On the walk home he reached over and took my hand...though I was confused and unsure about what I should do about it, I let my hand stay there, resting safely in his.  
  
Mara:  
  
Things got rough around the second month. I had fallen dreadfully behind on my rent, and my landlord was no understanding soul. I had to do it. I couldn't live on the streets. It's not like I did it because I needed a pretty dress, or I wanted to eat at a nice restaurant. I needed to pay the rent. So I started stealing from Tibby's. The first time, I didn't feel so bad. I thought "Just this one time, to get me on my feet. Then I'll be just fine." However, after 3 or 4 weeks of regular stealing from my boss, I was almost glad when they caught me. I was fired from Tibby's. I had no where to go, and no source of income. I was stuck, and the fact that it was all my fault made me feel even worse.Where would I go? About that time, while I was wondering lost in the street, I see Mush standing on a street corner, selling papes. "Hey! Mara! What you doin' over here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be taking someone's order? Lousy foreigner." Though I knew Mush was only teasing, I couldn't smile at him. "What's wrong?" he asked me, suddenly concerned. "I...O God, Mush. I got fired today." "Fired?? That's unjust! Why??" "I...I don't want to say." After a dreadful pause, I give in to his silent protest. "Ok, ok, fine. I'd been stealing from the register. But to pay the rent, Mush! To pay the rent!" I hurredly finished. Then, more frantically, "But what can I do now? I have no where to stay and no money! What can a girl do?" Suddely, Mush looks up suddenly, as if he's just had an idea. "Come with me, Mara." "Why?" "I think I know a place where you can stay."  
  
On the way:  
  
Mush and I were having a good time, the walk passing quickly as we laughed and talked. He quickly made me forget the sadness of the morning, looking only toward the hopeful tomorrow. On the way, we ran into a friend of Mush's, a young boy named Race. "Race!" "Hey Mush. Where you going?" "To ask a favor of Righty. Mara needs a place to stay and some money. Race, Mara. Mara, this is Righty's unofficial boyfriend." "Watch it," he warned good-naturedly. "Pleasure," I tell him. "Will I like this Righty? What is she like?" "Well..." Race begins. "It's less will you like her, and more will she like you. Your life is hell if she wants it to be. Just don't get in her way." "A real tom-boy," Mush elaborates. "She can spit farther than I can." "O, my. How...interresting." I manage, trying not to make a face. "To sum it all up, she's not much for manners," Mush finishes. "Can't even pronounce the word 'feminin'." 


End file.
